User blog:Trigger the Rage Bee/Gummy Bear: Dark Love
Chapter 1: Finally Where I Need to Be Bzzt, bzzt BuzzzZZzt! A few more buzzes followed the one after the other. Looks like I'm at the right place, I thought. What am I doing at such place? Well, I'm really here to get a bee for myself, actually. Not something I would normally do, but what choice do I have? Back at the mountain, where I lived, I was alone there. The only things I have was the Gummy Canon and my stash of gumdrops. There are fields, of course, but I don't visit them. I gummify ''them, temporarily, Too bad they don't last very long in the fields. But if that's what gumdrops are, I'll take it. I fire gumdrops out of my Gummy Canon for a living. But lately, the job has gotten harder. And on top of that, I got sick and tired with my loneliness. I needed company... somebee to ''love, at least. A curious bee flew up to me. "Woah, never seen a bear like you before. Do you live here?" "Er, no. I don't. Just visiting this place," I replied, awkwardly. "Oh, that makes sense. Well... enjoy your time here!" That was weird, I thought. I trekked the mountain, looking for help. I finally came across this smart-looking bear with science goggles over his eyes. "Why hello there! I'm Science Bear. How may I help you?" Science Bear greeted. "Um, hi. I'm Gummy Bear. I'm visiting this mountain, hoping to obtain an egg-of-a-kind," I replied. "Ah, so you want a bee of your own, yes?" "Yeah." "I can try to help you with that. You see, I've been studying bee types for a long time, and I know plenty already. But I never tried making ''a new bee type." "But can you still help me? I've been traveling for an awfully long time, and this mountain seems like my only hope before giving up." "Of course I will help you! While I was studying bees, I have come across information that can help me solve your problem. So, describe what kind of bee you want." "Well, I've been thinking of a bee that's identical to me; pink and teal colored. And to make it a little gummy-ish, I might want it to be transparent as well." "I like your style, Gummy Bear. I can pin down the colors, but I never encountered transparent bees before. I'll worry about that later. So if you want something like that, I might need a couple of-" "Gumdrops?" I cut him off as I pulled out a pawful of gumdrops out of my backpack. "Gumdrops? Never heard of anything like that before... something worth researching about! But getting back to your thing, I'll take the gumdrops. They might work for the egg." "Great, thanks! And here's 1000 glue bottles !" "Okaaay, pretty overload there, buddy. I'll take it all. Do you mind staying here though?" I thought about it for a few moments, and then finally answered, "I won't mind. I'll do anything to get my own bee." ... "Eureka! I got it! " Science Bear exclaimed in the other room. I rushed inside where Science bear beamed over the egg. "Is this the one?" I asked, just to be sure. "Yup, your Gummy Egg." I looked down at the egg, "But why does it look like an ordinary Basic Egg?" "Oh, all eggs are like that. The bee-type ones, I mean." "Weird. Anyway, what makes you so sure that this is the one I wanted?" Science bear launched a long science lecture about chemicals in the gumdrops combining its DNA into the egg. Well, at least I think that's what it is. When Science Bear finally finished, he also added, "Since this is a new egg, it might take several days to hatch. Think you want to stay here for it?" "Yep. As I said, I'll do anything to get my own bee." "Great, now make yourself comfortable while I put this egg in the "experimenting" room." Chapter 2: New Sightings "Wake up, Gummy Bear! You have to see this," nudged Science Bear. "Huh? See what?" I followed Science Bear to the experimenting room. ''Why does he want me to wake up this early? ''I thought. Science Bear turned on a light and aimed it at the egg. "See the cracks? The bee is coming!" Science Bear exclaimed. I glanced at the egg, sure enough, there were a few cracks running through the egg. The egg rocked a little. We held our breaths when the egg starts to crack. Crr-ack! The egg's roof broke off and the light exposes a tiny bee. The baby bee is pink with a teal line. It was also sheer, having the reflecting light bounce to the walls. "Well, look who we have here," said Science bear, grinning. "Do you like it, Gummy Bear?" I couldn't help, but smile ear to ear. "Are you kidding? I love it! Our experiment was a success!" Science Bear picked up the bee and observed the egg, nodding. "Good, we did a good job. What would you like to name this bee?" I smiled, "Gummy Beedefinitelyly. Thanks, Science Bear!" "No problem, if you need any help from this bee, you can always talk to me. I seem to be the only bear around here who knows a lot about bees," answered Science Bear. "Yeah, and again, thanks." "I'm glad you like it. But there's something you need to know." My ears perk up, "And what's that?" "While I was looking at Gummy Bee, I realized you and Gummy Bee have the same DNA from the gumdrops. By that, you both have this rare supernatural power. You'll know you're near this bee when you get warmer by temperature. So, you both share this same superpower with each other." "Huh, interesting. I'll keep that in mind, might be useful someday." "Someday..." Science Bear winked. ... I wrapped up a present while Gummy Bee is outside, doing his usual gumdrop training. Done, I thought. Gummy Bee would be in total shock when he sees this!' ''I took the present with me and tried to find Gummy Bee. ''Oh! ''I almost crashed into him! "Oh hey, Gummy Bee!" I exclaimed, trying to be as casual as possible. "What's with the cheerful look?" Gummy Bee asked. How could he' not 'know? ''I thought. "Don't you remember what today is?" "It's... oh! It's my birthday!" Gummy Bee finally realized. "Correcto! Happy birthday to my one and only, Gummy Bee!" I gave him the present I was hiding behind my back. Gumy Bee snatched the present and tore it open to find a bag of glitter, treats, moon charms, and a Star Treat. Unexpectedly, Gummy Bee started to cry. "Thank... you." Gummy Bee whispered, crying tears of joy. "You gave me so much stuff, but I never did anything to make up all the things you gave me..." He rushed over to hug me, with my body feeling warmer already. "Don't feel bad, Gummy Bee. You gave me enough of ''something ''that I can never make up of," I replied. "And what's that?" Looks like I have to explain a few things... "It's love." Gummy Bee stopped as if he's trying to think it through. I could see where this is going. "Wait, but I thought I'm just your, er... fellow goo worker and best and only friend. I don't get the 'love' part," Gummy Bee finally said. "You know, Gummy Bee. Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one that I was looking for. You feel special to me, and I just feel like... you're more than just a best friend," I explained, trying to be as accurate as possible. I gazed down at Gummy Bee, and Gummy Bee looked up to me. "You know, I think you're right," Gummy Bee murmured. "I do see you more than just a friend," I winked, "You['re always right, but you should remember ''one thing..." "One thing..." he mimicked. "There's always something sweet inside your heart, no matter who you are. You just have to find it. But it will sometimes have to require sacrifice," I quoted. Gummy Bee will remember that I'm sure, I thought.'' It would come in handy one day.'' Chapter 3: Shocked I collapsed to the ground, next to Gummy Bee. It’s late in the night, and fireflies are already outside when we got back to the mountain. “That was hard,” whined Gummy Bee. His wings drooped and Gummy Bee wasn’t as bright-looking he used to be this morning. “I have to agree, but I’m proud for all of those beekeepers that earned their prize,” I said. 'I took out some gumdrops Science Bear gave me when we were at his mountain, the same mountain I got Gummy Bee. I totally did not go to other mountains to claim territory for my Gummy Empire. ' “Can I see a gumdrop barrage from ya’? The last time I saw a gumdrop splattered on the ground is when we were at the mountain,” I asked. Don’t ask. “Eh, I feel like going to my honeycomb. I can’t do my abilities properly if I’m tired. It goes to all bees, actually. But it’s been a long day, anyway.” Gummy Bee yawned. “Yeah, you’re right. You should go to sleep. Sweet dreams,” Gummy Bear replied. When Gummy Bee went to sleep, a feeling struck me. Something is wrong, like if tomorrow, my life is gonna change. … I woke up and thought of planning my day, what should I do today? I should check on Gummy Bee first, I thought. I silently flew over to Gummy Bee’s honeycomb, to find Gummy Bee already awake. But what I didn’t realize is that he has a scowl on his face. “Mornin’, Gummy Bee! Got any plans today?” I greeted, brightly. “Got any plans today?” “Yeah, definitely got plans,” I groaned. That’s when I noticed his attitude. Is something wrong? “Really? You never told me you got plans. But I was wondering if you could set aside the ones for this morning because I’m thinking of you firing the Gummy Canon with me,” Once again, Gummy Bee groaned. My jaw dropped. “Wh-wh-why did you groan..?” I stuttered, “I thought you enjoyed things like that.” “I never knew I did. Maybe, I can do something else besides that?” asked Gummy Bee. Weird, I thought. But maybe he doesn’t want to do that. There are other things to do, anyway. “Umm, okay… How about you come along with me around this mountain. And while we do that, you can show me what abilities you can do over the years. You improved a lot with those skills, lately. And you always impress me with them,” I suggested. “No,” “How about crafting gumdrops?” “No,” “At least do a gumdrop barrage?” “Not doing that, thank you very much,” “How about a goo glob?” “Nope,” “Anything?” “I don’t want anything...but honey.” I couldn’t help but ask, “Since when were you interested in honey more than gumdrops?” “Since when? I never knew I liked gumdrops,” Gummy Bee replied. “Woah, Gummy Bee. You’re scaring me. You don’t seem like yourself, are you okay?” “Yes, I’m a-ok,” Gummy Bee eye-rolled. I floated closer to him, trying to inspect anything on him. I shook my head in disapproval, “I don’t know if I can trust you with that one, Gummy Bee. First, you said that you don’t want to do anything goo-related, next you asked if you can have honey… Actually, I couldn’t argue about you wanting honey, what kind of bee doesn’t like honey?” Gummy Bear, you dunce! What kind of bee wouldn’t like honey? I rushed out to find some Pineapple honey jars. When I came back with two jars, Gummy Bee’s eyes widen with a brighter expression. He hastily flew forward and devoured the first jar of honey. “Hah, what a relief, you’re just hungry. I understand,” I smiled. “More, more, more!” Gummy Bee begged as I took out another jar of Pineapple honey. Gummy Bee was halfway through the honey when he started to sparkle more. He spun around in place. Pop! A honey gift token came out. “What the?” I glanced up and saw a honey token hovering above the floor. “That’s weird, I never knew you can do something like that,” “What do you mean? Don’t all bees make a honey token?” Gummy Bee asked. “Well, all I see you do is make Glob and Gumdrop Barrage tokens. Nothing like this,” I said as I picked up the honey token. Out of the blue, Gummy Bee blurted, “Honey is better than gumdrops.” I jumped in mid-air, gasp like if the air here went 0%. “You … are … n-not … yourself at all,” I stuttered, “When did… you believe in stuff like that…?” “What? Gumdrops are useless,” Gummy Bee replied. Okay, that’s the final straw. Gummy Bee is not normal. “No, no, NO! You’re definitely not yourself, I’m going to Science Bear to check up on you.” “What?!” But I’m fine!” Gummy Bee started to protest, but I already made up my mind. “Are you kidding? I just thought you were hungry but turns out, you’re not like yourself. We’re going, like it or not!” I hollered. … Gummy Bee is squirming under my paw as I hiked the mountain to Science Bear’s lab. I hadn’t really planned what I was going to say to him. “Back so soon?” Science Bear chuckled. “It’s not surprising, the mountain here sure is beautiful, I even heard Sun Bear is gonna come back here,” “Yup, I sure am. But not for a good reason,” I replied. “Oh dear, I hope Gummy Bee isn’t misbehaving, is he?” Science Bear shook his head. “Well, it’s kinda hard to admit that, but he’s pretty much out of whack this morning,” I admitted. “Let’s just give this fella a check-up. Can you explain what happened before you came to me?” asked Science Bear. “When I went in him, I asked if he got any plans. He said he did,” I explained. “And what are these plans?” “Something to do with honey.” “And how’s that bad?” “Well, it started off not as bad. But then, Gummy Bee said that… honey is better than gumdrops,” “I never knew a bee like Gummy Bee would say anything like that. Wouldn’t that be *cough cough* the other way around for him? At least, not saying honey is better than gumdrops?” “I thought so too. But I heard that with my two ears,” “Okay, we’re getting somewhere…” Science Bear jotted down some notes on a clipboard and then added, “Has he been able to sleep well? Or does he suffer from insomnia?” “I mean, he slept well last night. But it’s what happened in the morning.” “So what you're saying here is that he was fine yesterday, but this morning, he acted weird all of the sudden?” “Yes, that’s what I’m saying.” Science Bear looked up, noticing Gummy Bee coming back to us. “Oh, your back,” Since when did Gummy Bee fly off? I thought, but that I can’t think about that now. “Are you feeling okay?” I asked, with a hopeful tone. “Yeah, I’m fine~,” replied Gummy Bee. “Oh, okay,” I said, with a relieved look. “You can go back to your mountain, or you can stay at my place if you like. I can look over Gummy Bee when he’s here,” Science Bear offers. “Yeah, I like that. We’ll stay,” I said, accepting the request. Science Bear generously smiled, “Sure, I was planning to stay up for the night to work on an experiment. So, do you think it’ll disturb you?...” “Of course not. Gummy Bee has no trouble of sleeping, so I think we’ll be fine.” I hope it will be fine. "C’ mon Gummy Bee, let’s get some sleep,” I motioned Gummy Bee to follow me. Gummy Bee flew down to a honeycomb and quickly fell asleep as soon as he settled in. “Sweet dreams,” I whispered. Chapter 4: Lost? “He’s gone!” I shouted, in dismay. Science Bear rushed in, to find an empty honeycomb. “Is this normal with him? You know, like flying off in the morning?” asked Science Bear. “Of course not! If it is, I wouldn’t have to yell like that!” I cried. “Calm down, Gummy Bear. We can find him, Gummy Bee couldn’t have gone far.” Science Bear comforted. We searched around the lab. In the big rooms to tiny spaces. I found a lot of pitchers and beakers from Science Bear. But no Gummy Bee. “Did you find him?” I asked as I met Science Bear outside. “No, he doesn’t seem to be anywhere. Inside nor outside. So, he must’ve flown off.” “HE DID WHAT?!” I, again, jumped in mid-air. “HOW CAN WE FIND A BEE IN THIS HUGE MOUNTAIN? WE’LL NEVER FIND HIM!” “Shhh, it’s okay. I know this mountain quite well. Gummy Bee can’t really hide anywhere.” Science Bear started to walk toward the Pineapple Patch, but then stopped. “You think Gummy Bee is in the Pineapple Patch?” I asked, hopefully. Please say so. “Probably, but I couldn’t go far in here. The Mantis and a Rhino Beetle protect this field like it’s their baby. But Panda Bear probably did his early mob-slaying business. So, as long as he did that, we can go here.” Science Bear took a step. Nothing appeared. “Phew, it’s safe.” Science Bear looked underneath the flowers while I knocked over the pineapples. “The thing is, do you really think Gummy Bee is trying to hide from us?” Science Bear asked. “I have no idea. Gummy Bee was a playful bee when he was young. But if he were to play hide-and-seek with us, Gummy’ would’ve told us.” I replied. “So why are we even looking for him to find his hiding place?” Science Bear got up to leave. “He probably is going somewhere.” “Like if Gummy Bee is homesick?” “Exactly!” “Gummy Bee would’ve told me. This mountain is pretty far away from our home mountain. He could get lost!” I shivered in fright. “Or he can just get away from his check-up. Gummy Bee probably got scared and thought I’m gonna run experiments on him, or give him shots… you know, I wouldn’t blame him on the second one though.” This went on for a long time, why Gummy Bee would fly away from us when Science Bear suddenly lit up, like a Beesmas tree. “I got it! Gummy Bear, remember that you would know if Gummy Bee is nearby you when you start to feel warm? Maybe you can use that sense top track down where Gummy Bee is!” “Wow, I haven’t thought of that. You’re smarter than I thought.” I said. “That doesn’t matter now. What are you waiting for? Do you feel warm or cold?” Kind of weird to have something like this, I thought. But we’ll see how this goes. “Hmmm.” I held up my left arm, a warm, tingling feeling rushed over it. “That way, we have to go west.” “Okie-Dokie! Let’s go!” Science Bear went to the entrance of his lab and stood behind a yellow canon that I never realized was there. “Woah, that looks just like my Gummy Canon!” I exclaimed. “It sure is a canon, but it works differently than the one you have. This Yellow Canon is some kind of transportation device that’ll fire you to the lobby. But since we’re not going to the lobby, I have these parachutes that are from the Pro Bear shop we can use,” explained Science Bear. “So how do you fire this?” I asked. “Just the way you normally would,” Science Bear eye-rolled. “Cmon, it’s not much of a difference. When the canon launches you in the air, use your parachute I gave you to make your way to that Honey Bee gate over there.” “Okay… let’s do this!” I said, confidently. Science Bear fired himself up and opened up his parachute. He drifted over to the Honey Bee gate that’s just across from this place. I did the same. When the parachute finally closed up, my body felt warmer. “Now how do you feel?” Science Bear asked. I shook my head, “Uncomfortable. This body-temperature tracking thingy just makes me feel weird. Are you sure it won’t actually melt me?” “I don’t think so. But aside from that, are you having any feel for Gummy Bee now?” “I guess…” I lead Science Bear to a Pumpkin Patch. Big white flowers bloomed everywhere with a few blue and red flowers here and there. I flew over to the biggest pumpkin there is in the field. “That’s strange,” I started. “I have this sense that Gummy Bee is so close, but we have to go… underneath this pumpkin.” “So you’re saying Gummy Bee is underneath this pumpkin?” “Yes.” “Hmmmmm.” Science Bear circled around the pumpkin, staring at it intensely. “This pumpkin is too small for us to step into, so we might have to break in.”Science Bear shook his head. “Too bad I didn’t borrow any scissors from Pro Bear’s shop with the parachutes.” I eyed at a building next to some rose field. What is that? “Do you think you can have any luck if you visit there?” I pointed at the building. Science Bear did a facepaw. “Of course I can go to the Red HQ! I can just get a scythe from Riley Bee. How can I not think of that?” He sprinted past the Pine tree Forest, ran into the Rose Field and entered the Red HQ. When Science Bear returned, he held a red flaming scythe. “Riley Bee sure knows you, eh?” I nudged, cautious to touch the flame on the red tool. “I guess. After all, I do know pretty well on Riley Bee when I did some research about that bee,” Science Bear walked behind the pumpkin and angled it to the center.“Let’s get this baby a shot!” He swung the scythe, puncturing a hole. Science Bear worked his way to open a big crack, just large enough for us to squeeze through. “Woah, what’s with the hole beneath it?” Science Bear examined the hole that’s underneath the pumpkin. “It’s interesting that the pumpkin hadn’t fallen into this opening.” “That’s probably how Gummy Bee even got underneath this ground!” I exclaimed. “So that’s why I feel like there was a warm feeling that goes downward.” “Well, at least we know where we’re going in this one. Ready?” Science Bear winked. “Yeah, but I sure hope we’re accurate on this one,” I replied. We both went down the gap, hoping for the best. Category:Blog posts